


[Culinary] Жопряники

by fandom ZhopAss 2020 (ZhopAss), Frozen_Melon



Series: ФБ 2020 | Жопочеллендж [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:56:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25713916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZhopAss/pseuds/fandom%20ZhopAss%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frozen_Melon/pseuds/Frozen_Melon
Summary: Не секрет, что жопы часто встречаются в пословицах, поговорках и фразеологизмах. Разумеется, охватить вниманием их все невозможно ввиду огромного количества, но мы постарались отобразить хотя бы некоторые из самых распространенных
Series: ФБ 2020 | Жопочеллендж [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1865038
Comments: 5
Kudos: 66
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2020





	[Culinary] Жопряники

**Author's Note:**

> Жопа мира — отдаленный участок географии, выбраться из которого еще труднее, чем туда попасть.  
> Жопа в мыле — следствие или бурной деятельности, или ее имитации.  
> Жопа на колесах — растяпа, дурак, недотёпа.  
> Жопа с ручкой — примерно то же самое.  
> Жопа с ушами — и это примерно то же самое.  
> Жопочтец, жопоглазый — когда смотришь в книгу, видишь фигу.  
> Жопа чует — особая уличная интуиция; а иначе бы ароматизированную туалетную бумагу не выпускали.  
> Идти в жопу — популярный туристический маршрут.  
> Руки из жопы — у нашего пекаря


End file.
